


Brewing Amortentia

by mfingenius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Amortentia, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: Hermione and Draco aren't friends. The only reason they're paired in potions is because their actual friends are equally bad at it, and they'd rather pass the class.They're paired to brew Amortentia, and to his delight, Draco realizes Hermione's harboring a secret crush on Ron Weasley. Not so much to his luck, Hermione realizes he has a crush on Harry.





	Brewing Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://parkkate.tumblr.com/post/181078209455/catuallie-i-cant-believe-im-drawing-harry-potter) tumblr fanart

"You should be done by now," Snape drawls. "The last part is to describe the scent to your partner."

Draco rolls his eyes and sighs. Really, Granger is the last person he wants to tell what Amortentia smells like to him, but since they decided to pair up in potions to get an O on their OWLS, they've been civil to each other, if only in the forty-five minutes the class lasts.

"You first." Granger tells him.

Draco sighs again, but he gets closer to the boiling cauldron, taking a deep breath. It smells heavenly, like...

"Cinnamon." He says. "Summer, and trees. There's something else, but I can't..."

He sees Granger smirk, and focuses harder. It's a constant competition between them, and he refuses to lose just because he can't figure out the last scent. It takes him a few minutes, but it finally clicks.

"Leather." He says finally. Why the hell would he be - oh.  _Oh_. 

Potter - and Merlin, it always has to be about Potter, isn't it? - came back this year with a leather jacket that he never takes off. It makes him look ridiculously attractive, and Draco desperately wishes it didn't.

"You go." He says, feeling his cheeks burn.

Granger looks at him knowingly, but she doesn't say anything as she leans in and takes a deep breath. She hums.

"Fresh cut grass." She says. "Toothpaste." She goes red. "Err, Ginger."

Draco snorts and shakes his head.

"What?" Granger asks, defensively.

"It's obviously Weasley." Draco says smugly. "Really, Granger, it doesn't take much to figure out you like him, but I didn't think you were  _in love_ with him."

Granger's blush deepens, but it's half in anger this time.

"So what?" She snaps. "I didn't say anything despite the fact that yours is obviously Harry!"

Draco feels his cheeks burn. "It's  _not-_ "

"Oh, don't, Malfoy." She spits. "Harry and Ron might be clueless, but I'm not. I've seen how you look at him."

Draco goes even redder, and they're both silent for a beat.

"I won't tell if you don't?" He offers finally.

"Definitely." She says, relieved.


End file.
